


Good Luck Kiss

by OverMyFreckledBody



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Before Battle, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Post-Battle, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 13:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverMyFreckledBody/pseuds/OverMyFreckledBody
Summary: An accidental kiss leads to more... not so accidental ones.--nevermoree-trsaid:Shiro and Lance kissing before and/or after a mission [eye emoji]





	Good Luck Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nevermoree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevermoree/gifts).



> (HOPE THIS GOES TO THE RIGHT PERSON GHDSBKJB)
> 
> one from the 10 word prompts i did a long ass time ago
> 
> i'm moving everything over from tumblr
> 
> [originally posted march 19th, 2018](http://cryingovershance.tumblr.com/post/172043424249/shiro-and-lance-kissing-before-andor-after-a)

It’s practically ritual now, if they have the time. Lance will find Shiro and Shiro will tell him that they’ll be fine. They will win and they’ll live, and nobody will be hurt. He’ll put Lance’s worries to rest (to bed, because they’re never truly dead), and talking through the plan again and again, until Lance is no longer shaking, and can think a hell of a lot clearer. Even after all the fighting they’ve done, it never really gets any easier. If anything, he’s just learned to keep it together a little longer rather than exploding in the middle of a battle – something that could have disastrous consequences. 

 

It isn’t just Lance that benefits from these meetings, though. He can tell that by talking this stuff out, considering any outcome that Lance potentially brings up, working a way through a solution, helps calm Shiro’s own nerves. He’s not as outright about them sometimes, not verbally anyway, but they’re there, they exist. It’s probably soothing, too, for him to get to watch as his words and thoughts slowly unravel Lance from his troubles. After all, that’s something that makes pride puff up in Lance’s chest – when he can see the way their conversations relieves the tension in Shiro’s posture, bit by bit. 

 

They’re to leave again soon, and their discussion is now ending. Lance, as he does each time, feels a lot more comforted, hopeful. “Thanks, Shiro,” he starts as his goodbye, like he always does, standing up and stepping closer to clap a hand on Shiro’s arm. He stops in front of him, looking up and into his eyes, soft and fond in Lance’s direction, fingers curled around Shiro’s bicep. “Good luck.”

 

It’s natural, his next action, to lean in close enough to place a chaste kiss to Shiro’s bottom lip. He pulls back just as quickly as he had went in, and with the finishing words of, “See you out there.”

 

It’s only after, when it’s too late to turn back and talk about what just happened, or even apologize, that Lance realizes just exactly what he’d done. 

 

* * *

 

He’s tired, sweaty, in need of a shower, and – and there’s Shiro making his way straight over to him, steps filled with purpose, and a terrifyingly blank look on his face. 

 

_Uh oh._

Lance, adrenaline already having left him, completely freezes, unable to get his feet to move out from under him. Traitors, the both of them. They can carry him through battle and are just fine in life-or-death situations, but now, they leave him? 

 

He’s barely able to get out a broken, high, “H-Hey, Shiro–” before Shiro’s lifting up both hands towards his face and –

 

…cupping his cheeks?

 

…and ducking down, tilting Lance’s up far enough so he can press their lips together?

 

Holy – wait, what? What? What the hell is going on here?

 

(Was Shiro not just about to chastise him for earlier? Or at least going to ginore it because he did so well in battle? Apparently not.)

 

As Lance’s brain reboots in an effort to get a handle on the situation, one of Shiro’s hands move to stay at the base of his skull, while the other one drifts down the side of his neck, shoulder, then arm. His mouth presses a little more into Lance’s, and his fingers twist against Lance’s until they’re actually… holding hands.

 

That’s what kicks Lance’s head back into the game and within seconds, he’s taking his free hand to rest on Shiro’s shoulder, pushing into it for leverage into the kiss, and his adjusts his fingers more comfortably in Shiro’s grip. His reciprocation causes the corners of Shiro’s lips turn up before he slowly pulls back, dragging their lips together briefly before he is far enough away to actually see again. 

 

“Thank you for your good luck earlier,” Shiro says softly, and he’s grinning now. He holds Lance’s eyes and squeezes his hand, the thumb of his other rubbing gently against the shorter hairs on his neck. “I think it really helped.”


End file.
